


Holidays

by EnforcerofTyrestsAft (orphan_account)



Series: My rights....my ShockJack rights [5]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Cyberverse
Genre: But whatever, M/M, ME - Freeform, it's more likely than you think., perhaps one day I'll be able to write smut like a normal person, this is p self indulgent, writing smut of the ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 02:23:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21384523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/EnforcerofTyrestsAft
Summary: Prompt: Shockwave and Wheeljack are in an established long distance relationship, Shockwave surprises Wheeljack by showing up right before midnight on New Year's Eve.Prompt from: https://prompts.neocities.org/
Relationships: Shockwave/Wheeljack
Series: My rights....my ShockJack rights [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1522106
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Holidays

Wheeljack could already hear the fireworks going off in the distance, signifying that the vorn was ending and mecha were celebrating.  
He smiled as he worked on the drone in front of him, a part of his spark missing a certain someone.

And as much as he wanted to see that someone, Wheeljack knew Shockwave was safe wherever he was. 

Just as he thought that, there was a heavy knock on his lab door.  
And that was surprising to hear, since Wheeljack didn't expect company this late. And he especially didn't expect the door to shift open to reveal Shockwave.

"Shocky? I thought you were in Kaon?" Wheeljack said, but smiled brightly all the same as he walked over to greet his lover.  
Shockwave gave something that sorta sounded like a scoff, shifting on his pedes a bit.

"Megatron and I are taking a break on negotiations for the holiday. And much like he is going to spend it with Optimus, I'm here with you." Wheeljack stifled a laugh at Shockwaves' wording, as it sounded like the other was almost mourning the holiday.  
But when you have been with Shockwave for as long as Wheeljack has, you pick up pretty quickly the signs to the otherwise 'emotionless' mech.

And Wheeljack could tell the other was more than happy to be far away from Megatron at this moment, as Shockwave met him halfway and wrapped his non-canon arm around his waist.

Wheeljack pressed a kiss under Shockwaves' optic, smiling as the mechs' fins perked up cutely.

"Well, I'm happy you're here, Shocky! I'm just putting the finishing touches on the drone!" This definitely perked up Shockwave, who squeezed his side and gently pressed his helm to Wheeljacks'.  
Wheeljack was met with a warm EM field tightly wrapping itself around his own, before Shockwave let him go and went to look over the drone on the table.

Optics shifting downward for just a few kliks, Wheeljack followed after him with a smile.

"So, like what you see?" He hummed, wrapping his arms around Shockwaves' waist.  
Shockwave leaned into the mech behind him, optic never leaving the almost finished drone in front of him.  
"Yes. But I am curious about what you're going to add to the processor. It's main functions are done, so I see no need to add anything else." Wheeljack laughed at the 'don't-do-what-I-think-you're-going-to-do' tone in the scientists' voice, shifting a servo to run along Shockwaves' abdominal plating. 

"Oh, I think it could be tweaked a little bit more. Made a bit more efficient." Wheeljack could see the cogs turning in Shockwaves' processor, as he trailed his servo over the mechs' panel.

Shockwave tilted his audial fins back a tick, but Wheeljack could feel the interest seeping into his field. 

"And how more efficient will you make them?" Shockwave said, voice pitched an octave lower. It sent a small thrill through Wheeljacks' frame, making him press a kiss to the others shoulder.  
"Well, more like a distraction. Something to boost morale if needed."  
This got Shockwaves' attention quickly. "Wheeljack. They do not need to dance." Yet he didn't pull away when Wheeljack pressed a few kisses to his neck-cables.  
"Aw, come'on Shock. You have to admit it'd be pretty cute, right?" Shockwave sighed, tilting his helm to the side a bit.

"I didn't know you were partial to manipulation, Wheeljack." Shockwave replied, servo steady as he flicked through the diagrams of the drones frame. "It's not manipulation, just a suggestion." Wheeljack corrected, tapping his digits on Shockwaves' panel. 

Letting out a sigh, Shockwave allowed his panel to slide away; his spike pressurizing into Wheeljacks' servo.  
"And I suppose this also isn't manipulation…" Shockwave lightly said as his scientist flicked his servo around his spike, thumbing the head of it.  
"No, just a distraction~" and with that, Wheeljack lightly bit Shockwaves' neck.

Shockwave let out a small grumble, followed by a sigh as he felt the servo leave his spike and brush over his valve lips.

Hips lightly bucking into the touch, Shockwave huffed as Wheeljack pressed another kiss to the side of his neck. "You're incorrigible." He said, only to elicit another laugh from his lover.  
"And yet you're the one leaning back, Shock." Wheeljack replied.


End file.
